The Clinical Research Coordinating Office (CRCO) serves UW Carbone Cancer Center (UWCCC) members and researchers by providing administrative infrastructure and oversight of all clinical and translational research conducted at the UWCCC, with the principal goal to ensure scientifically sound and high quality clinical research across the UWCCC. The CRCO is composed of experienced research staff that provides support for the strategic aspects of identifying, prioritizing and conducting clinical research activities at UWCCC and UW Affiliate Site Network (Wisconsin Oncology Network). These functions are accomplished through its interactions with key research entities (IRB, Pharmaceutical Research Center and Disease Oriented Working Groups/Clinical Research Groups) and the clinical care entities (Clinical Research Unit, UW Hospital and Clinics). The CRCO also provides essential administrative support to UWCCC clinical research committees such as the Protocol Review and Monitoring Committee and Data Safety and Monitoring Committee. The CRCO staff members provide the following services; ? Protocol review and implementation, which includes protocol identification, protocol review, protocol activation, study closure, and database management ? Human subjects committee coordination and oversight, which includes protocol activation and continuing annual review tracking ? Centralized patient tracking ? Research policy development, coordination and implementation, which is developed and implemented through the Program Manager Committee and the development of standard operating procedures ? Training coordination and implementation ? Education and corrective action facilitation ? Administrative oversight ? Protocol development and patient case report forms development for Investigator Initiated Trials ? Data abstraction and final report tables for Investigator Initiated Trials The Faculty Leader for the CRCO is the Associate Director for Clinical Research (Brad Kahl, M.D.), who has extensive experience in the conduct and oversight of clinical research.